telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Selina Kyle
Catwoman is a supporting character and possible love interest in both Batman: The Telltale Series and its sequel, Batman: The Enemy Within. A skilled mercenary and thief, her true identity is Selina Kyle. During her first encounter with Bruce Wayne/Batman, the two worked together to defeat the Children of Arkham. However, in reality, Selina works with him to achieve her own ends, leaving shortly before the final battle. A year after the defeat of the Children of Arkham, Catwoman returns to Gotham to work for a group of clients, only to be brought back into Batman's life. Biography Not much is known about Selina Kyle before she became Catwoman. She had operated in various different cities and was often hired anonymously by her clients. It is mentioned that she once had someone close to her, but it is unknown what sort of a relationship it was and how close she was with the person. At some point, she met a career criminal known as the Riddler, helping him steal a painting from the Louvre. The two became close friends and she would often work for him when in financial crisis. Shortly before the events of the series, she was hired by a client to go to Gotham City and break into Wayne Enterprises' R&D labs to steal a prototype device. To achieve this, she began working for another client, who wished her to steal a device from Mayor Hamilton Hill's office and hand it at a rendezvous point. During her time in Gotham, Selina met District Attorney Harvey Dent and may have entered a brief relationship with him. However, she planned to use him to get close to her true target; Bruce Wayne. Season One ''Realm of Shadows '''NOTICE:' The events described will be impacted by the player's decisions. This is only a brief summary of the events that take place. Decisions made and their impacts will be shown either in italics if a single decision affects the subject of the article or tabs if both decisions affect it. If the affects of another decision take place in or affect what happens within one decision, e.g. one event being mentioned during one of these decisions or multiple outcomes during one decision, they will be present in either italics or a tabber, depending on the effects. Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' Catwoman first encounted Batman whilst he fought an attempted robbery in City Hall, first being seen breaking into the mayor's safe. She stole the drive containing information about the Carmine Falcone and escaped to the rooftops. However, upon arrival, she discovered Batman had already arrived there before her. When he tried to get her to hand over what she's stolen, Catwoman refused and entered a fight with the vigilante. During it, Batman bruised her eye and she scratched his right cheek. After he successfully took the stolen drive away from her, Batman was shot by a cop. This gave Catwoman the opportunity to escape, though she was hit by one of his EMP mines before she can get to safety, causing her to fall. Batman caught her, though she escaped by stealing his grappling gun and using it to hitch a ride on a nearby monorail. At some point the next day, she met up with Harvey, who showed her around Gotham. She excused her bruised eye as an injury from a mugging and met a number of people in Gotham, none of whom she took interest in. She and Harvey later arranged to meet up at the Café Triste, where the two would have drinks. Upon arrival, she met Gotham Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who she recognized as Batman upon seeing the scratches she left on his right cheek. Whilst they conversed, she tried to cover up her knowledge of Bruce, even mentioning the "mugging" to him as if he didn't know. After Harvey left to arrange damage control for the recent accusations of the Wayne family's ties to Carmine Falcone, she and Bruce finally talked, both aware of the other's identity. She wondered why Bruce committed his actions as Batman, especially with how wealthy he was, and wondered how Harvey had not found out yet. However, Selina promised not to reveal his secret in the café, for the time being. She demanded that Bruce gave back the drive, so that she wouldn't suffer dire consequences. Bruce refused, but offered to track down Selina's employers to reduce the consequences. Seeing that she would be "screwed" anyway, she gave him the address that she was meant to meet up with them. As he left, she reminded him to change his suit. ''Children of Arkham Selina was later messaged by Bruce, asking to meet up. She suggested to meet at a bar in Lower Gotham, known as the Stacked Deck. There, she saw him talking with another patron, Frank, who had either recognized Bruce from the news or had been disrupted during a game of pool. Buying a couple of drinks, Bruce informed her that her employer was actually "the Penguin" and that he was now planning to kill her, following her failure to collect Hill's data on Falcone and show up at the docks. Selina also flirted with Bruce, commenting that her relationship with Harvey was not serious and that she was "herself for another guy". A couple of moments later, a group of men working for Penguin arrived at the bar. Locating Selina and Bruce, the two entered a scuffle with them and managed to knock out their opponents. Upon hearing sirens, they fled into the alley to hide from cops who had arrived on the scene. ''Bruce has the option of trying to kiss Selina, but she will rebuke this. As she fled the scene, Bruce gave some parting words, before she ascended the wall with her "catclaw". Selina, as the Catwoman, later arrived at the old Monarch theater, deciding to repay Batman for the tip off by helping him defeat the Penguin and a group of mercenaries under his control. Her appearance shocked Lt. James Gordon, though Batman managed to calm him down. Catwoman tried to talk about what had happened at the bar, but they were called away when Gordon couldn't get in contact with his men. They entered the Monarch theater, defeating a small group of the mercenaries and some hostages. They also witnessed Lady Arkham's first public appearance, addressing the people of Gotham to fight against the elite of Gotham. As they sunk above the rafters of the main room, they witnessed the Children of Arkham (the group Penguin led) release a video of Thomas Wayne and Hill committing Penguin's mother, Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. As the GCPD attempted to storm the theater, Batman intervened whilst Catwoman only helped when Penguin took Harvey hostage. As he shot blindly at the two, one of the bullets hit Selina, making her open to attack from his men. However, at the same time, Penguin prepared to attack Harvey with a light fixture. Batman is torn between which of the two to save. Save Harvey=Batman chooses to save Harvey from the Penguin, leaving Catwoman open to attack from Children of Arkham mercenaries. Though he manages to save her at the last minute, she flees from the scene and lays low for a while. |-|Save Selina=Batman chooses to save Selina. She shows her gratitude to him, but Harvey is disfigured by Penguin. Following the attack, Selina stays the night at Wayne Manor, briefly sharing a moment with Bruce as he checks on her. ''New World Order ''The following week after the debate, Selina will accompany Bruce on a visit to Harvey, if he saved her instead of the latter. She will wonder why Bruce chose her over his friend, which he can respond to by clarifying that he needs her help, reveal his feelings to her or keep quiet and not give a reason. However, before they can go in, Selina will leave, as she feels responsible for his condition. She will also ask Bruce not to tell Harvey about her visit, something he can agree to or not. At some point, either between after the debate or during the events of this episode, Selina was contacted by the Children of Arkham and asked to steal a chemical component for the group. She agreed, either through force or willing alliance. Shortly after doing so, she met up with Lady Arkham and a number of members, taking one of the Skyrails to the depot, where they were preparing for another attack. As she took the chemical to the chemical engineering area, Arkham took her hostage and held a syringe of the Arkham Drug to her neck, threatening Batman that she would inject her if he did not surrender. Realizing that she might have been followed, Selina tried to negotiate her release, only for Batman to reveal himself. Depending on dialogue chosen, Batman will try to call Lady Arkham's bluff, surrender or knock the syringe out of her hand with a Batarang, allowing Catwoman the chance to attack. She will break from her grasp regardless of the option, but scold him for performing the two former options or will thank him if the latter is chosen. Following her release, Catwoman helped the vigilante battle the Children of Arkham mercenaries. When Batman was at Lady Arkham's mercy, she lent him one of her Catclaws to allow him gain the edge in their fight. Catwoman would also save him after he was severely electrocuted, catching him as he fell to the ground. The two then escaped the depot as Lady Arkham and her mercenaries either fled or looked for them. Taking him to her apartment, Selina removed Bruce's armor and tended to his wounds. Seeing how bad an injury sustained from Lady Arkham's staff, she suggested he stay the night until his injury healed and wrapped it in bandages. Claiming that she had been working with them for one last job, she was greeted by her cat, who acted unfriendly towards Bruce. Putting the first aid kit away, Selina tried to reassure him. After sharing a moment, she tried to seduce him, possibly trying to find out whether he had feelings for her or was willing to sleep with his friend's lover. Depending on the decisions taken, two possibilities will happen. Sleep with Selina=Selina is able to seduce Bruce and the two engage in a one night stand. The next morning, Bruce will either talk to Selina or leave quietly. Regardless of the option taken, he will leave to look around her apartment or make breakfast. |-|Reject her advances=Bruce refuses to sleep with Selina, rejecting her advances. Collecting a blanket and pillow to set himself up on and offers him another drink. She also asks Bruce what a night away from Batman is like. If Bruce accepted her offer of a drink, the two toast "to better days ahead". It is unknown what happens after this, but they both sleep in separate rooms for the night. As Selina left her room, there was a knock at the door. Noticing the Batsuit and equipment lying around, Selina motioned for Bruce to hide with it. Upon opening the door, she found Harvey, having brought coffee and breakfast for the two of them. Either intentionally or indirect cause, Bruce was seen by Harvey through the door. Believing that they had slept together, Harvey suffered a mental breakdown. Harvey's split personality, having been awoken slowly after receiving a dose of the Arkham Drug, began to take control and decided to attack the two for "betraying him". Deciding to attack Selina, Bruce stepped in and tried to prevent her from coming to harm. Seeing that he might harm someone, Selina suggested that they took him out. Depending on the decision made, two possibilities will happen. Attack Harvey=Bruce agrees with her and attacks Harvey. Selina will deliver a blow, though will stand ground as two friends fight. |-|Wear Harvey down=Bruce decides to wear Harvey down by avoiding his attacks. Selina will only be able to stand by and watch as the two fight around her apartment. As Harvey comes back to his senses, he decides to leave the apartment. When Bruce tried to help and prevent him from staying, Selina told him that they might not actually be able to help him. Looking at the mess made around her apartment, she decided it was time to leave it. Bruce can either agree with her that its best she left Gotham, believing that it might not be safe for her, or offer her protection in Wayne Manor. As Bruce left to attend a conference announcing his "resignation", Selina suggested trying to warn Gotham either about Cobblepot or reveal the truth about what is happening at Wayne Enterprises. As he left, she prepared to pack her stuff and leave. ''Guardian of Gotham Depending on whether Bruce suggested she stay with him or leave Gotham, two possibilities will happen to Selina. Stay at Wayne Manor=Shortly after Bruce encounters Dent's enforcers at a road block, Selina will get in contact with him and tell him that they need to talk. When he returns, she tells him that she will be leaving the Manor, believing that Harvey might target her next. Despite what Bruce says, she states that she has "some things to take care of" before she leaves. Upon hearing her cab arrive, she wishes Bruce luck and leaves. |-|Leave Gotham=Shortly after Bruce is released from Arkham, Selina will send him a text to check up on him. Bruce can either send texts and converse with her or ignore them. City of Light After the defeat of both Penguin and Dent, Selina broke into Wayne Enterprises' R&D department and stole an electronic skeleton key. However, her theft was discovered by Bruce, who intercepted her as she left Gotham. Revealing the key, she states her surprise that Bruce has a gadget like that, even wondering what it could be done in her hands. ''If Bruce stole her Cat Claw, she will also bring up his choice to do so and asking the difference between what he did and her stealing the device. Regardless of Bruce's response, she hands it back to him. Selina admitted that she had been in Gotham to get into Wayne Tech's labs for another client and that she had only gotten close to Harvey to meet Bruce. She told him that she will be leaving Gotham, advising Bruce to do the same, with his reputation it tatters. She also comments how they may fight in the future and that, if she crossed on of those lines, he might have to fight her. She admitted that their relationship wasn't bad, but that he was nothing to her but a job. Commenting that she was no more than just a thief, Bruce has the option of either agreeing with her or saying the opposite. If the latter is chosen, she will ask why he is not agreeing, for which he can choose either say how she saved his life, fought with him or profess his feelings for her. Depending on what is said, two different situations will play out. Regard Selina as more than a thief=Bruce says he believes she is more than just a thief and brings up either how it felt good to fight alongside her or the fact that she saved his life, something which he believes a hero would do. Although hesitant, Selina comments that she is surprised by this, even though she expected less after she discovering he was Batman. Bruce will have the option of either kissing or hugging Selina goodbye, depending on whether he slept with her. As she leaves, the two share some parting words as she rides leaves Gotham for good. A week later, Bruce will receive an unsigned postcard with a cat on it, sent by Selina. It is unclear whether there has been other communication between them. |-|Regard Selina as a thief or admit you love her=Bruce agrees that she is just a thief or, if he chose to regard her as more than one, that he loves her. Believing him to be like "everyone else", Selina leaves shortly afterwards, angry at Bruce. Though Bruce may leave some departing words, she will not respond back. A week later, when asked whether he has heard from her by Alfred, Bruce admits that he has lost contact with her and might not see her again. Season Two: The Enemy Within Some time after the Arkham Riots, Bruce set up a display in the Batcave for Selina, containing her goggles and and postcard (the latter determined on whether they left on good terms). In the following year, she met and became an associate of Harley Quinn, being employed by the new criminal to perform a number of jobs.Catwoman would later return to Gotham, after being approached by Riddler to help him and his friends in their operations. The Pact When Selina returned to Gotham, she learnt about Riddler's death and decided to avenge him by stopping the Pact's operations. Whilst they collected Riddler's body from an Agency convoy, she was sent to collect a retinal scanner and goggles capably of replicating someone's eyes. Catwoman returned just after they opened the criminals casket, where she discovered that Bruce had also joined the group. Fractured Mask Finding less members than she was lead to believe, Catwoman was introduced to Bruce by Victor Fries. Acting as if they hadn't met before, she asked for his assistance to copy Riddler's eyes with a retinal copier. Whilst doing so, the two caught up on what had happened and how they had become involved with the Pact. Selina also gave her condolences for the death of Lucius Fox, revealing that she had also lost a friend as well. After completing the task, she was given half her payment in diamonds, being promised the rest after helping the Pact, or is told the location of them, depending on who Bruce fought with during the fight with the Agency. Catwoman witnessed the return of Bane or Harley Quinn, along with other members of the Pact. After stopping Bruce from getting involved in a fight between Quinn and Bane loyalists, she witnessed as the criminal took over the Pact. When Bruce was sent Riddler's hideout to find the location of an Agency black-site, Bruce asked to bring Catwoman along, having learnt of her involvement with Riddler and believing she could help. The two left with another member of the group, "John Doe", who Harley insisted that he helped them. After arriving, Catwoman and John investigated the area surrounding Riddler's lair for police officers and agents. After returning, having found none, they then broke into Riddler's lair. When Bruce encountered a lone detective, she only stood by whilst he and Doe dealt with him. Whilst searching for clues to the black-site, the two talked about her association with Riddler and their feelings for each other. After Bruce managed to uncover a hidden room in the lair, Catwoman investigated with him whilst John kept a look out. Investigating further, they found a supercomputer plagued with a similar level of encryption to a laptop in Harley's possession. Investigating the room for further, they found an decrypting drive, which allowed them to view the contents. Finding it was connected to the organization SANCTUS, they discovered that it contained information about an Agency program. After failing a retinal scan, they were forced to remove the drive before the computer self-destructed. Deciding to steal the laptop from Harley's office, Catwoman handcuffed Bruce to a chair and tried to escape, only for him to fight back. After subduing him, she fled the room, only to have him escape his cuffs and pursue her further. Engaging in a fight, the two were equally matched, though Selina managed to outrun him and told him her intentions to steal the laptop to get retribution on the Pact. After learning about a taskforce Gordon was setting up to arrest Catwoman, Batman can inform Catwoman about these plans and prepare her for the assault or not inform her. Depending on the choice made, the following will happen. * Inform Catwoman * Cancel the message If Batman informs Catwoman, she is able to prepare for or avoid the assault, leading to her being unharmed or receiving no serious injuries. Whilst Quinn is distracted, Selina is able to break into her office and steal the Riddler's laptop. Afterwards, she sends a message to Bruce, telling him what she had done and providing photographic evidence of her doing so. Whilst fleeing across the city's rooftops, she is confronted by Batman on the roof of City Hall. Reminiscing about their first encounter, she tries to escape with the laptop, only for Batman to successfully confiscate it. After the fight, she tells Bruce why she had stolen it and tries to learn about his feelings towards her. When he offers a partnership with her, she hands over the drive and the goggles she had been working on to bypass the retinal scanner. Batman can then investigate the laptop by himself or invite Selina into the Batcave to investigate with him. If Batman doesn't inform Catwoman about the GCPD's assault, she is caught off guard in her hideout, but manages to escape, albeit with a few injuries. Retreating to Wayne Manor, she meets with Alfred and receives medical care from him, claiming to have sustained her injuries in a motorcycle accident. She also notices his fractured mental state and becomes concern about what had happened. When Bruce returns, he finds her in the parlor and the two talk about what had happened. Believing Bruce to have known about the attack, she confronts him on why he had not informed her and warns that he had made the conflict between them personal. After sharing concerns about Alfred, Selina revealed why she had tried to run off at Riddler's and decided to work with Bruce. Depending on Bruce's actions, she will give over the drive and goggles willingly, becoming a temporary partner for Bruce, or flee the manor after being injured in another fight. If the former plays out, she can be invited into the Batcave to investigate the laptop with Bruce. If Bruce invites Selina into the Batcave, she comments on being '' impressed with the cave and commenting that it suits him. She also shares her feelings towards him, after which the two can enter a romantic relationship. After viewing his trophy room, though is disgusted by her items being placed alongside the likes of "psychos", including Dent, Cobblepot and Vale, she and Bruce begin investigating the laptop. Whilst the Batcomputer scans for any other safeguards, she admires the Batmobile. After the scan finishes, she joins Bruce in investigating Project LOTUS and uncovers its ties to the Agency. Whilst Bruce leaves to meet with Amanda Waller at Wayne Enterprises, Selina returns to the Pact to inform them of the progress with the goggles and inform them on where Bruce is. Upon returning, Selina was captured by the Pact and held in their hideout, with her being considered one of the possible suspects for the mole. After Bruce was captured by Bane, he was interrogated by John. Bruce learnt that he and her were the only two suspects and that only one of them could be given up. Here, he can either identify Selina as the traitor or blow his cover. Depending on the decision made, the following will happen. * Give up Catwoman * Take the Blame f Bruce gives up Selina as the mole, she is ordered to be executed in one of Mr. Freeze's cryogenic chambers. However, as she is taken to it, she breaks free from her restrains and tries to fight her way out, during which she damages the device. However, her arm is grasped by Freeze and frozen solid. With no other way of executing her, the Pact place her in one of Riddler's traps to hold her whilst they attack the blacksite. If Bruce blows his cover, she is released by the Pact and watches as they try to execute him in one of Mr. Freeze's cryogenic chambers. Shocked that he had been found out, she is forced to leave him behind and accompany the Pact whilst they break into the blacksite. ''What Ails You Depending on what Bruce chose to do in the previous episode, the following will happen to Catwoman. * Give up Catwoman outcome * Take the Blame outcome If Bruce chose to blame Catwoman for the robbery, she is kept within the Riddler's trap is later freed by the Agency. She is then taken captive and made part of Amanda Waller's team of criminals, along with Bane and possibly Harley Quinn. When Bruce returns with Agent Avesta, he comments that he believes they won't be seeing her any time soon, incorrectly believing that she has escaped. If Bruce chose to take the blame for the robbery, Catwoman helps the Pact break into the Bodhi Spa, though is horrified by the group's brutality, with Harley urging the members into carrying out horrific acts. Despite this, she is unable to prevent them from killing the staff, believing that doing so will put her at risk. Whilst they and a number of men steal the virus from the lab, she stands guard, though hides above the door to prevent being seen. When Batman arrives, having managed to escape the cryo chamber, she makes her presence known to him and offers to help fight the Pact, in repayment for taking the blame for the theft. However if he chooses not to let her, she can leave to save herself from the Agency's attack. If Batman choose to let Catwoman join him, she follows him '' into the lab. After defeating the Pact's men, she makes her allegiance known to the group before they engage them. Whilst Batman fights Mr. Freeze and Bane, she battles Harley Quinn, preventing her from attacking him. Though she is able to get the upper hand, Harley is able to defeat her and escape with a sample, leaving John, Freeze and Bane to be captured by the Agency. As Waller and her agents arrive, Batman tells her to leave. Though reluctant to let Harley go, Catwoman promises to see him again and takes her leave, possibly leaving the city. Either during or after her escape, Selina will leave her guard down or make a mistake, leading to her being captured by the Agency. By force, she is made part of Waller's team of criminals, along with Bane and possibility Harley Quinn. ''Same Stitch Depending on whether "John Doe" has become a hero or villain, the following will happen. * Vigilante Joker * Villain Joker If John Doe has become the vigilante Joker, Catwoman appears alongside the other members of her team when they are called to assist in a standoff against Batman. If Bruce had taken the blame for the theft, '' she will try to tell him not to cooperate with Waller, only for the director to silence her using her shock collar. After the vigilante '' reveals he has blackmail material on Waller, he may try to negotiate her release from the team, which she agrees to follow if he hands over Joker. Regardless of whether Batman agrees, Joker makes his presence and attacks Waller. Whilst Catwoman initially tries to get involved in the fight, Waller keeps her out of it, telling her to wait. After Batman is able to subdue Bane, she is sent in to fight the vigilante and briefly gets the upper hand. If he had given her up as the mole, she attacks him out '' of revenge for leaving her to be captured. However, if he gave himself up, she reveals that she is only cooperating to ensure her life is spared. Regardless, Batman eventually breaks out of her grip, but '' she, the team and the Agency surround Batman. When Joker releases bombs to escape, one of them goes towards Catwoman, which Batman can try to save her from. If he does so, Catwoman later helps him out of the wreckage '' that's been made from the other bomb. Helping him off a support he has been impaled on, she takes him to the Batmobile, so he can return to the Batcave and receive medical help from Alfred. After Batman saves Waller and she owes him to let Catwoman go, she later organizes her release in gratitude for him saving her life.'' If John Doe has become the villain Joker, he attacks her transport vehicle to capture and use her as part of his games against Bruce. During her time as Joker's captive, Selina's guards are murdered through a number of the criminal's games and he later forces her to decide between her release or Bruce's. Deciding to save herself, her choice is shown to Bruce and they are left to talk. Revealing what had happened and why she has made the choice, Selina works with Bruce to retrieve the key for their release. When Bruce finds a way to get it, she asks him to give it to her so they can be reunited. Regardless of whether Bruce chooses to give it to her or keep it for himself, the two are forced to work together for another one of Joker's traps, though her feelings towards him will sower if he choses to help himself. In another room, she meets Tiffany Fox and learns that she is responsible for Riddler's death. Attacking her in anger, Selina relents after learning that she's Lucius' daughter. Arriving in the final room, a family dinner organized by Joker and Harley, Selina is forced to cooperate, as the two have access to her collar's controls. Tied to a chair, they are forced to play a demented game of "Never Have I Ever" by the duo, during which she admits to having lied to and manipulated a friend. When Bruce breaks free, he later cuts her bonds, though she is incapacitated by the collar. However, he once again helps her by shutting it off. Fighting both Joker and Harley, Selina remains behind to prevent the latter from escaping, easily gaining the upper hand. If Bruce has treated her well, she asks him to call him once they have time to do something less life threatening. For her role in Joker's capture, Waller later decides to let Selina go from the team. However, at Bruce's request, she can keep her on the team, make sure she doesn't return to Gotham or clears her criminal record, so she can get another start in life. If she is released. She and Bruce are in love, then it’s likely she moved into the mansion with Bruce. And if Batman was given up then it’s likely she and Bruce tried a normal life. While if Alfred was given up then it’s likely the two lovers started to work together as Gotham's warriors. Personality On the surface, Selina was very aggressive and selfish. However, despite her perceived shallowness, she seemed to care for others and, to some degree, appeared to be self-hating and self-passion. She was also very intelligent, having read through the Gita Govinda and many classical novels. Selina also had a sense of honour or debt, believing that she should repay favors, regardless of how big or small they were. She seemed to want to leave the life of crime behind, though it is unknown reason. Equipment Catwoman Suit As Catwoman, Selina wore a skin-tight leather suit, which covered her body, aside from her face. The headpiece was also stylized in a similar fashion to a cat, complete with two "cat ears". She wore large red-tinted goggles, which would disguise herself and possibly protect her from harsher elements, such as wind or bright lights. The Catwoman suit also had various pouches, where she would store her tools and items. Her gloves had sharp razors, which she would use in combat to scratch her opponents. Whip Catwoman used a customized bullwhip in her activities. This was often used in combat, often to trip enemies or pull them towards her. The whip seemed also able to hold her weight, as she would swing on it from one area to another. "Catclaw" The Catclaw was a gadget capable of latching onto objects and pulling Catwoman up on surface, often to ascend walls or slow down her falls. When observed, Batman commented that the device used magnets strong enough to hold a person's weight, including his own. Catwoman would often use it on metal surfaces, as it seemed to work best on these. Bruce can steal one of these from her apartment, something which she will bring up when she steals the skeleton key prototype from Wayne Enterprises. Relationships Family * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Partner / Possible Love Interest. (determinant) Allies * Alfred Pennyworth - Friend and Ally. *James Gordon - Reluctant Ally. *The Riddler - Friend and Employer. (deceased) Enemies * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Former Friend turned Enemy. Children of Arkham - Former Employers turned Enemies. *Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham - Former Employer turned Enemy. (deceased) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin - Former Employer turned Enemy. *Children of Arkham mercenaries - Former Allies turned Enemies. *Penguin's Goons - Attackers. The Pact - Former Employers turned Enemies. * John Doe/The Joker - Rival/Former Employer turned Enemy. * Harley Quinn - Former Employer turned Enemy. * Bane - Former Employer turned Enemy. * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Former Employer turned Enemy. * Bane's Henchmen - Former Allies turned Enemies. * Joker's Henchmen - Enemies. The Agency * Amanda Waller - Torturer/Forcer * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Possible Enemy / Former Love Interest. (determinant) Gallery Selina 205.PNG Selina Kyle 105.PNG Selina 101.PNG Catwoman 203.jpg SelinaCatwoman.jpg Catwoman 101.PNG Catwoman (Telltale 1).jpg Screenshot 23.jpg Screenshot 32.jpg Screenshot 57.jpg Screenshot 60.jpg Screenshot 78.jpg Catwoman (Screenshot).jpg Selina Kyle (Screenshot).jpg Selina's new design..jpg Catwoman (Season 2).jpg Let Catwoman go..jpg Catwoman (Season 1).jpg Catwoman:Selina Kyle.jpg Selina Kyle (Season 2).jpg Catwoman:Selina Kyle (Telltale).jpg 675260 screenshots 20180506103734 1.jpg Selina Kyle (Telltale Season 1).jpg Catwoman (Shadow Editions).jpg Screenshots 2016.jpg Screenshot 212.jpg Screenshots 452.jpg Catwoman's Loyalty.jpg Catwoman saves Batman.png Catwoman_steals_from_Hill.jpg Batman-episode-1-Realm_of_ShadowsWelcome-to-Gotham-hero.jpg Bruce_&_Selina_(Telltale).jpg Batman-The-Telltale-Series-Season-2-Epposide-3.jpg Bruce & Selina (Enemy Within).jpg IMG_20191026_153154.jpg Bruce Wayne, Catwoman and The Joker.jpg Batman and Catwoman (Telltale 1).jpg Batman meets Catwoman.jpg Bruce and Selina vs. Penguin's goons.jpg Batman and Catwoman's Teamup.jpg Selina leaves Wayne Manor.jpg Selina Kyle (Telltale).jpg Catwoman at City Hall rooftop.jpg Realm of Shadows.jpg Batman 204.jpg Batman-TT-Season-2-Ep-3-2.png batmanfractured01.jpg batmanfractured03.jpg batmanfractured05.jpg 675260 screenshots 20180404192618 1.jpg 675260 screenshots 20191115182147 1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20191124194601_1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20171126014930_1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20180201170652_1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20180201170747_1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20180123191731_1.jpg 498240_screenshots_20181022202600_1.jpg Selina feels horrified.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 4.jpg Screenshot 5.jpg Screenshot 7.jpg Screenshot 8.jpg Screenshot 10.jpg Screenshot 12.jpg Screenshot 13.jpg Screenshot 20.jpg Screenshot 24.jpg Screenshot 27.jpg Screenshot 28.jpg Screenshot 31.jpg Screenshot 37.jpg Screenshot 40.jpg Screenshot 44.jpg Screenshot 45.jpg Screenshot 49.jpg Screenshot 51.jpg Screenshot 54.jpg Screenshot 56.jpg Screenshot 58.jpg Screenshot 63.jpg Screenshot 64.jpg Screenshot 65.jpg Screenshot 66.jpg Screenshot 67.jpg Screenshot 69.jpg Screenshot 70.jpg Screenshot 73.jpg Screenshot 74.jpg Screenshot 75.jpg Screenshot 80.jpg Screenshot 76.jpg Screenshot 81.jpeg Screenshot 82.jpg Screenshot 83.jpg Screenshot 109.jpg Screenshot 108.jpg Screenshot 101.jpg Screenshot 100.jpg Screenshot 96.jpg Screenshot 99.jpg Screenshot 95.jpg Screenshot 94.jpg Screenshot 88.jpg Screenshot 93.jpg Screenshot 113.jpg Screenshot 111.jpg screenshots 1.jpg screenshots3.jpg screenshots8.jpg screenshots10.jpg screenshots11.jpg Fractured Mask.jpg screenshots12.jpg screenshots16.jpg screenshots20.jpg screenshots22.jpg Batman-Telltale PC GAMES.jpg apps.jpeg DXtJfKpVQAAw7fx.jpg Bruce and Selina's Romance.jpg Bruce and Selina's Sex night.jpg IMG 20191212 123144.jpg Batman Shadows Edition.jpg Batman and Catwoman (Telltale Noir).jpg Catwoman watches Batman die.jpg Selina will remeber that .jpg Batman and Catwoman at the debate.jpg Selina will remeber this..jpg My life for hers..jpg Catwoman owes Batman a reason.jpg Bruce and Selina kissing in the Batcave (S2).jpg Batman almost punch Catwoman.jpg Batman saves Catwoman from falling.jpg Catwoman will remeber that.jpg Bruce saves Selina.jpg Batman and Catwoman's Relationship.jpg IMG_20191229_112421.jpg IMG_20191229_112424.jpg IMG_20191228_154454.jpg 675260 screenshots 20191230015716 1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20191229141437_1.jpg 675260_screenshots_20180124232736_1.jpg Batman: The Telltale Series: Shadows Edition.jpg On The Prowl (Catwoman 3%).jpg Bruce share passion with Selina.jpg IMG_20200113_153544.jpg Catwoman brings Batman's wild side.jpg Catwoman meets Bruce Wayne.jpg Bruce and Catwoman talking each other.jpg Batman and Catwoman are partners.jpg Batman and Catwoman are hunters.jpg Batman and Catwoman rescue the hostage.jpg Batman and Catwoman are kissing on the roof.jpg Catwoman attacks Batman.jpg IMG_20200128_171348.jpg IMG_20200128_171400.jpg IMG_20200128_171402.jpg IMG_20200128_171404.jpg IMG_20200128_171406.jpg On The Prowl Catwoman (Telltale).png Screenshots 829.jpg Screenshots 830.jpg Screenshots 831.jpg Screenshots 832.jpg Batman and Catwoman (Shadow Editions).jpg Screenshot 451.jpg Appearances Trivia * She has ties to both of the criminal organizations that act as the main antagonists of the two seasons: The Children of Arkham and The Pact respectively. * Catwoman's voice actress, Laura Bailey, is married to Travis Willingham, the voice actor of Harvey Dent/Two-Face in the series. * If the player does not sleep with Selina, instead remaining friends, she will briefly mention that she once had someone that she cared about. This is possibly a mention of Holly Robinson, Maggie Kyle or another character in the Batman mythos. * It's possible that either Riddler or the Pact were the clients who hired Selina to steal the Phalanx Key prototype from Wayne Enterprises. External Links Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:The Pact Category:Former Villains Category:Children of Arkham Category:Secret Keepers Category:Batman Family Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gotham Residents Category:Criminals Category:Love Interests Category:Wayne Family Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Bosses Category:Savior